User blog:Flanimal4114/NEW SEZONIA
NEW SEZONIA '''is the split off from the kingdom of old sezonia, New Sezonia is run by a Technocracy lead by flanimal and his co-leaders: Tesla and Quark. New Sezonia rulls over a number of small islands where its peoples (a highly intelligent people) build giant buildings and structures, great in beauty and scale. They have also funned a number of agencies. Leadership King Flanimal The First the leader holds controll of the small police force and gives consent and instruction to all the agencies and projects. He also comes up with many inventions. '''Tesla co-leader is in charge of the people and what they would like along with construction and diplomacy. Quark' co-leader is in charge of all war efferts and construction of military objects. He is also in charge of colonization of other places and planets and a number of Frequencies Of Reality. DEAD, DIED IN WW3. 'ALIVE AGAIN BY PS 12 FEB 2016!' Societal Infomation Citys Sezonia Cpt. '''is the main centre island connected to a number of other islands by giant tunnels and indoor bridges. '''SISA '''is a large island dedicated to space exploration and reserch. '''Moon Coloney Sezonia the large space base on the moon with the sun rocket mai in the top left and domes all around where people live, to the bottom f the city is the giant Eco dome, natural livening dome (gardens and backyards on houses) and a construction dome. In the top right is the city that is being built with houses and buildings and factory's. To the boot omnibus right is the launch pad. Dino Lab 'is an island made to geneticly modify dinos and make a dino/light army, they also bread the mutents. It is covered in concreat and obsidian walls and patrolled by 100s of soldiers. Laws 1)Every idea is legal, good or bad 2)Freedom of speech opinion and belief 3)Right to invent and create 4)You can not harm anyone else unless attacked first 5)stealing, breaking of property etc is banned Decees Etc 'People Related To New Sezonia Isens All Of Them '''- all of them are some what either friends with the New Sezonia or Neutral. will be helpped by New Sezonia if need or want of help. '''The Ruler Of Truce, His Excellency Grand Lord Mythos, The Master Of Doom - A Personal Enamy of King Flanimal, but to New Sezonia he is a threat but at the moment the empires are neutarl, or at most a warm war. Joy The Banking Lord '- an unknown lord along with ps, he/she is unknown to New Sezonia, but Flanimal wishes to speak to to try to get a trading and/or banking allince with him/her. '''Empriss Xera, The Playful '- a neutarl and almost friendly allince with Flanimal after help after the battles of Ps and Sezonia. Will be rewarded by New Sezonia for all she has done for it. History 10 Jan 2016: starting building New Sezonia 27 Jan 2016: founding of the New Sezonia as a government 27 Jan 2016: Sezonia Island Space Agency started 28 Jan 2016: S.U.N. Rocket MKII takes off in the direction of the moon 29 Jan 2016: 2km Astroid run in in space, destroyed with out much power needing to be used, demo of sezonian power. 29 Jan 2016: Tesla sends ambasadors to the UVF to try to settle agreements. 30 Jan 2016: Agreement with the UVF and a pact formed between the two empires. 30 Jan 2016: beginning of starbattoes 1 1 Fed 2016: isen comes back to life after some quest involving many, Sezonia stayed out of it but watched as it all happened 1 Feb 2016: Attack useing light on the taft colony of darren 4, war might start. 2 Feb 2016: reort on attack on tafft 3 Feb 2016: troops try to take the northlands back for sezonia but stop at beach and wait for orders. 3 Feb 2016: Sezonian Scientists create the Ve-Lighter-Raptor and Tri-Light-Ertops out of dino dna in mosquitos trapped in sap and light person Deoxyribnucleic Acid. 5 Feb 2016: in the war of the retaking of the northlands, gummy bear battle II, many soldiers where lost. The battle ended as the leaders start to in gage in diplomatic negotiations. 7 Feb 2016: battle over gummy bear land and the attack on Sezonia. 8 Feb 2016: end of war now called WW3 9 Feb 2016: with help from dragon islands sezonia is back on its feet after the WW3. Its army has revived and is ready to defend sezonia. 10 Feb 2016: sezonian fleet, whats left of it, flys over Xerexes II (planet) dropping unknown cargo load into the deep jungles, the cargo being held in large camo colored boxes and being parachuted in. 10 Feb 2016: Sezonia creates a new gummy bear monster that is being held in a cage on mars. 10 Feb 2016: Sezonia sends last of velighterraptors and trilightertops to mars as it now has an atmosphere and plant life, so mars becomes controlled by the dinos. !2 Feb 2016: Quark brought back to life by ps 13 Feb 2016: Freeze War Starts! 28 Feb 2016: The anti Sirius/afguns team is made, as part of the new sezonian peace core that is being made from all sezonians. 28 Feb 2016: Flanimal rounds up all sezonian troops and civilians. 2 Mar 2016: Flanimal gives speech (to be put up later) and sends troops to attack the red and blue armys. 2 Mar 2016: Sezonian freedom fighters ambush a Red army group march killing 24 red army soldiers and loeseing 4 Sezonians. 2 Mar 2016: Sezonian space station/ship is built and ready for its job. Flanimal and a group of lent 31337 soldiers go on a quest to find a secret object. Sezonian carrys out numbers of attacks on the Red army Out Posts and they attack a blue army base, sadly mistaking it for being 4 Mar 2016: First day of the Battle of Droom Military Infomation Divisions and Groups Police inforce law and order and protect the people from harm, armed with small fire arms, they lack much force but do well in helping in small crisis situations. The Gaurd Protecters of the government and of the citys from outsiders, they patroll the isalnds and gard boarders and main building along with aiding the police. They are VERY well trained and hold high tech light armor. Spys The spys are a group of secret againets sent by flanimal him self on missions ranging from recon to bombings. They first appeared in the start of the Freeze war, as they became the main group in the combat. Infintry Army of about 50,000 men armed with simple asault rifles and live in barricks under the main island and in water spheres under water. They are used in fighting along side allied forces and for defence on sezonian boarders. They almost never get out of sezonian unless on campains with other kingdoms or countrys. After the first battle of the retaking of the northlands the infinity was very low in numbers. There was then a calling to the people to Sezonia to join up, getting a large number back. Sci-infintry Only haveing 30,000 soldiers they still are very well trained and use light armor and light blasters, that, although still not that powerfull and only slightly better than normal guns, can be used in space and under water giving this team of soldiers a good standing in battle. Armour Made up of tanks and trucks, this division has 2,000 tanks and 5,000 other. It has little use on the island except for apearancs, but on the main land is usefull. Sci-Armour Tanks made of light armor, but very little are made, only 800. They shoot light cannons that can penitrate concreat easly, and can shoot under water, but are almost only as good as the normal units Navy The navy is amde up of 500 battle ships, 200 carriers, 1,000 smaller attack boats and 300 subs. It is armed with light cannons and normal torpeados and guns as well. It is very strong and keeps sezonian safe from enamy ships and planes. In the first battle of the retaking of the northlands, the navy was smashed to pieces and properly will never be as powerful in its attack ships. It still holds a number of defence vessels but attack ships are very low. SPACE Army a small space based army has been made of close to 10,00 men and 800 light cannons. all are very well trained in space battles and flying. This unit of troops is also used as the airforce and defence of colonys on other planets. The low orbit laser cannons are cannons set up in space, but many of them where taken down and are now floating in space during the retaking of the northlands. NSIB The new sezonian investagation bureau is a team of investagatorts triaded in deep investagaions and stopping wars Ve-Lighter-Raptor A geneticly modifyed dinosuar armered and powered with light(1000 made). shoots light out of nose and bites with poison the eats at flesh. tail can slash through concreat as a light laser. It has light stripes giving it speed and power. It is very intelligent, almost more than a human... Self Destructs when killed ort hurt badly and explodes... Numbers dropped after the first battle of the retaking of the northlands, the gummy bear battle II. They were killed by ps dinos but many still are alive and many are being bread as we speak. Mars has beome the new planet dedicated to the conlonization, they are breeding in unnumerable numbers. Tri-Light-Ertops A stupid, but fully armored (can stop a 400mm round) and can shoot light beams out of horns. It can be ridden both by humans (and they are protected by its frill armor) or Ve-Lighter-Raptors. (5,000 made) The whole fleet was smashed in the first battle of the retaking of the northlands, the gummy bear battle II. Being Bread on mars with the velighterraptors, they are the raptors main diet... they are in numbers well over the tens of thousands as we speek. WARs StarBattle I 30 Jan 2016: launch of all small rockets take up the soldiers to the StarShipTerra and start up the giant engines ready for defence of the moon base, earth, and the UVF. Later on the ship follows the UVF and isens commander to a ore rich planet. Hiding witha clocking device on it watches what is to come. Launch of 4 space fighter jets to keep a force in ps and the UVF planets. They go at the speed of light and arrive near the spaceship terra. The fleet moves closer to ps pstopolis and stay close by. How ever they are detected by ps and move to a small rock near by. Quark is sent in to see ps and discuss law of space and the expanding empires, this doesn't go overly good and quark pulls out to try an other day. 1 Feb 2016: Attack on taft coloney of darren-4 useing light, unknown attacker, could mean war. No one was hurt but large amount of supplies destroyed! 2 Feb 2016: Flanimal and quark land on darren-4 with armed fleet. 3 Feb 2016: investigation into tafft coloney: report #1: secret entrace found leading to room filled with blazing eye propaganda, light weaponary and supplies stolen and a number of captioves turned into slaves. Failed experiments evidence, mutated organics, blood flu evidence and captives remains. Orto recordings also found. *end* This was report was stolen by sezonia aid worker spys who infultarated the tafft coloney on the 2 of feb. 3 Feb 2016: LOLC (low orbit laser cannon) is launched into space. Retaking Of Sezonian Northlands 3 Feb 2016: Sezonian infintary mobilizes along with the sci-Infintary, they are taken by the main fleet of navy ships to the main northen lands that used to belong to sezonia. These soldiers land on the beaches and start there asent onto the cliffs. They also keep a fleet of naval ships close by for support, including airplane carriers. 3 Feb 2016: LOLC (low orbit laser cannon) is launched into space. 4 Feb 2016: the troops move into the gummy bear lands and begin an assay on the gummy bears, ship artillery fires into shore towns whilst the troopship over into them taking 100s of captives. 4 Feb 2016: Sezonian armys stop when threatened by the UVF, they talk with isen and try to settle an agreement on what will be done,as neither side want a bloody war. '''Gummy bear battle II 5 Feb 2016: the UVF refuse to accept new Sezonian demand so quark marches the army's into gummy bear lands, navy ships fire on the UVF navy patrols and onto the army bases of the gummy bears. Tesla sends a peace core ahead of the soldiers, getting civilians to leave and to give supplies to towns so that gummy bears can leave. War starts but soon they are in a deed lock and the rockeys are called in along with the gummy smile shield that covers them. The lolc blocks the gummy a way out and then the soldiers did trenches around it. Con rest is poured over the shield blocking in the gummy bears. Then ps dinos start to eat ships, so the freeze miss less are launched, that freeze some. The rockeys fight the gummy bears the velights attack the ps dinos and the troops back th rockeys. At the end of the battle, Sezonia crates a wall between the two and waits for a diplomatic end to happen with talks from isen and ps and sezoniains in a meeting of the world soon. Attack on Sezonai 7 Feb 2016:flanimallight tanks invade gummy bears, so isen and doom attack Sezonia dand the space fleet. The troops take Sezonia and then kill quark and take tesla and Flanimal. But ps and Flanimal strike a deal and the war ends. The moon base was destroyed in this battle along with Taft coloney on Darren four, the Sezonian islands where damaged badly too. Flanimal gives back gummy bear lands in exchange for Sezonian islands and Mars. He is not aloud to release his raptors any where except Mars from now on. End of War Freeze War 13 Feb 2016: start of the freeze war, as sezonia hires hundereds of spys. 13 Feb 2016: Flanimal him selfs sends 200 spys into the UVF on deep cover missions, they have so great cover that the UFV doesnt even know they excist. Category:Blog posts